Missing Link(old)
by Queen Ryuu
Summary: The Senju and the Uchiha were not the only descendants of Kaguya. A clan of equally powerful shinobi had arisen from her youngest son, Hamura Ōtsutsuki. After many decades of isolation from their cousin clan's war, it is now a race between the Uchiha and Senju to find the missing Clan
1. Chapter 1

The Missing Link

-Summary-

The Senju and the Uchiha were not the only descendants of Kaguya. A clan of equally powerful shinobi had arisen from her youngest son, Hamura Ōtsutsuki. After many centuries of isolation from their cousin clan's war, it is now a race to find the missing clan now that the war is over.

-Chapter One-

"Brother you are not gonna believe what I found out when I was spying on the Senju." Izuna yelled at his elder brother, Madara while he barged into their new home.

"If it has anything to do with that Uzumaki you screwed, turn around and leave." Madara said as he was busy writing some things down for a census of the Uchiha clan's members. "If it's anything else be quick about it."

Izuna stopped in his tracks for a moment at what his brother had said. That was only one time! Plus he had been drunk off his ass at the time.

"Brother! That was one time! Anyway while I was spying of the Senju, I over heard the Senju talking about about our shared ancestors." Izuna explained with an almost exasperated expression. "They found something about the sage's brother."

At his brother's last statement the younger Uchiha had his brother's full attention.

"What did they find?" Madara asked ready for any chance to try to have something to lord of his rival and friend Hashirama.

"Got a spare scroll?" Izuna asked with a sly grin, that usually meant he was up to something.

"Over there on the Table."

After several minutes and two scrolls Izuna handed the information to his brother, who was quick to read the scrolls, when finished his eyes were widen with surprise.

"Izuna are you sure this is real?" Madara asked, no demanded of his brother.

"Yes. The Sage of Six paths had a brother apparently. When his wife died her remarried to some demon, and they had lived a happy life together. Well they did until the war between the Senju and Uchiha ancestors broke out. Both sides had attempted to bring the Demon clan to their side but The Sage's brother Hamura decided to send his family to a different world. His children were apparently known for horns and the ability to change into humanoid demon forms. It is also said that they had this mark on their forehead inherited from the demon that Hamura-sama had married." Izuna said as he pointed out a picture of a horseshoe like shape with a vertical oval shape inside with three small rectangle like shapes on both sides (1).

"Do you have a way get to this world?"

Izuna just smirked and pointed to a seal on the scroll.

"Dear brother that is where this comes in. A few drops of blood on this seal on a large scale and we'll be taken to the world where the Demon clan is."

"We'll need to inform the clan about what we are gonna do. It wouldn't be wise to suddenly disappear with the tensions still so high. With the chance of pulling one over on the Senju they will be all over it. While we may not be fighting to the death anymore who says we can't have some rivalry?"

"Good plan. You should leave someone in charge so things don't go too chaotic in your absence. I would suggest Hikiru. We have known him since we were little so it's safe to trust him with the clan while we search for this clan."

"Go to collect him. We'll need to explain his temporary duties until we are able to return." Madara told his younger brother as he took the scrolls as his younger brother left

 **Author's note- A rival of an old story (that is no longer up) from my old account. This is formerly called Surviving Fifth year with the Uchiha brother. Anyway review and tell me what you think. Also please answer my questions please**

 **1- Think of the mark on Sayla's head from Fairy tail That is the idea in my head.**

 **Helpful Questions to feed the Plot Bunny**

 _ **What years should the story take place? I'm in favor towards**_

 **What should be the roles of the shinobi in Hogwarts, yeah they'll end up at Hogwarts no matter what. So Guards, teachers (for DADA, or teachers for a new class)**

 **Would you like some romance, if so with who? (No yaoi, or yuri not against it just not sure how to go about writing it)**


	2. Chapter 2

Missing Link

Chapter Two

Author's Note- Special thanks to Exaigon for co writing this chapter with me, I hope you enjoy our combined works.

Times were dark. Just barely two months ago Voldemort the Dark Lord who nearly won the war during the Dark Times had come back to full power. Not that the magical population believed her. Right now Voldemort was likely working to gather his forces yet again. But there was nothing she could do, or at least nothing that she could think of that could work. After all what could one girl do to convince the whole country that one of the most dangerous Dark Lords the Britain had ever had returned?

Rosalie had no clue on what to do, right now all she was doing was sitting in her room at Privet Drive number four while feeling both angry and miserable. Dementors attack herself and her pig of a cousin, and she gets a howler telling her that she had been expelled from Hogwarts, something that her Uncle Vernon took quite a bit of pleasure in showing how happy he was about that bit of information with his feet and his fist.

For once she was feeling the need to hit something or someone, mostly her Uncle Vernon. But of course that would have to be when she was actually able to feel, much less move her arms and legs, and when her relatives got back from a fancy diner they decided to take Dudley out to, so to help him recover from the trauma that she had inflicted on him. Well at least she could enjoy so peace and quiet till they get back.

This summer was just great. First the weird mark appearing on her forehead, dealing with her so called family, finding out that she's an heir to a very rich and very powerful family, and the damn dementors. Again at least she could enjoy the quite.

Rosalie shot up when she heard the creak of the stairs. Getting to her feet and ignoring the pain from her forming bruises she took her wand from the nightstand beside her bed and prepared to fire spells if it was an enemy, even with the trouble she was in from earlier in the day.

Soon whoever was in the Dursley's house had stopped right outside her door and where apparently there for her. When her doorknob began to turn that she felt a little fearful. She had no idea if whoever was in the house was friend or foe. She was quite to grab a bat that was right beside the door ready to swing at whoever was out there. The door then slowly opened to reveal Moody (the Real one), her technical uncle Remus Lupin and a couple of people that Rosalie had never seen before in her. She simply dropped the bat when she saw Remus' amused gaze.

"Professor Moody? Professor Lupin?" Rosalie asked in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"Rosa," Lupin greeted

"Potter," Moody said roughly

"As for who our friends are this is Nymphadora Tonks-" Lupin began before he was cut off by the pink haired woman.

"Don't say that name! Merlin knows how many times I've told you that!" the woman shouted at the werewolf.

"Or as she likes to be called Tonks." Remus finished.

"Okay that's great and all but why are you here, I'm pretty sure the letter from the Ministry said that I'm expelled and that they were going to snap my wand."

"No, not quite. Dumbledore managed to get you a trial," Moody said as Tonks waved her wand and packed up her belongings with the exception of her broom.

"Firebolt, eh. Must be mighty nice flying with this. I got a clean sweeper myself. Such an old thing," Tonks said looking her broom before handing it over to her as she put her trunk in her robe pocket as she was lead outside where they took off into the night sky. (After Rosalie made a small detour to Aunt's makeup stash to take a few bottles of concealer to hide the mark on her forehead for when she hopefully returned to Hogwarts.)

After flying for what felt like an hour they landed near a small complex of several houses in a rather dingy neighborhood. Rosalie couldn't help but tense like someone was about to come out and stab her any moment and the fact that it was night really wasn't helping.

Moody gave him a piece of paper with ' _Headquarters of Order of the Phoenix is located in Number 12 Grimmauld Place'._ Rosalie just looked at Moody with a raised eyebrow.

"Memorize it and say it in your head." Moody said roughly as the group began to walk across the road as she did just that. Which as she did a building with the number 12 seemed to push itself into place between 11 and 13.

Walking in Rosalie curled her nose in disgust at how rotten and dirty that the house was. The opening hallway seemed to be rather narrow but everyone managed to get through. Well, that was up till Tonks tripped over a . . troll foot umbrella stand. The result was her grabbing on to some curtains which revealed an old lady in black robes that began to shout.

"Filthy blood disgracing the home of my fathers-." She began to yell until she noticed the black haired witch giving her a cool glare that made the aged woman in her painting stop in her tracks.

"Listen up, If you don't shut up I'll find a way to burn you straight to hell and don't test me. I will find a way," Rosalie hissed not wanting to deal with some pureblood racist.

The woman in the painting seemed to have taken the hint and retreated and somehow closed the curtains apparently knowing that she would be fighting a losing battle.

"Never seen her give up like that." Tonks said looking a little wide eyed at the display she just saw.

"Just like your mother, Rosie. She was the only one able to shut Lady Black up, when she was alive and when she was a painting." Remus said.

Rosalie was just about to ask if he knew anything about the mark on her head only to be stopped at the arrival of Mrs. Weasley.

"Rosalie, it's good to see you. You'll a looking a bit peaky. I'm afraid you'll have to wait for dinner. But right know the others are up stairs cleaning. I know you just arrive but we could use all the help we can get," Mrs. Weasley said before she she began to hustle her upstairs but turned to the others, "He's arrived, the meeting will be starting real soon."

Rosalie tried to ask about what meeting they were talking about but Mrs. Weasley refused to answer. She should know that wasn't going to work, the hat put her in Ravenclaw for a reason. When she wanted answers she was going to get them, and if it had anything to do with Tom's lack of activity since his return to power she would get those answers and nothing would stop her.

"And this is where we hold most of our meetings."

The two Uchiha paused to take in the sight of small gathering of men and women. Weak. All of them were weak. Was this truly where the missing branch of their clan went?

Izuna twitched before letting out a sigh. It was going to be a long time if they had to search through all these weaklings. Madara gave a consoling nudge of his shoulder.

As the old man gestured for them to sit, the younger brother paused at the slight shuffling to his left. The questioning look Madara gave him, had him plopping down and silently shaking his head. They could discuss it later.

The meeting was extremely boring and Izuna lost interest after the introductions. His brother would fill him in on anything important he needed to know anyway. Instead he focused on locating the previous sound. If it was a spy, could he kill them? But it probably wasn't. If Dumbledore was right about those wards it was probably just one of the kids they were keeping in the rotting house with them.

Thirty minutes later and he had to hand it to them. They were silent and still enough that not even he could pick up where they were exactly, but Izuna could be determined when he wanted. And right now it was better than the meeting so he definitely wanted.

Another hour went by, the meetings came to an end, and he was on high alert listening for any extraneous sounds that didn't quite fit. Aaaaand… THERE! It was leaving alongside the man that stunk of herbs and animal parts. With a quick reassurance to Madara, he silently slipped out of the door, throwing up a genjutsu of invisibility and followed the near silent footsteps to the drawing room where he could hear a women directing… cleaning?

The door in front of him opened and he gaped. There was nothing there! Obviously somebody was, considering he'd been following the sounds but there was no chakra output at all. With more than just a little determination, Izuna slid through the conveniently opened door just in time to catch a girl walking in from another room. Her hair was long and black with a scar that started as a lightning bolt on her forehead and cut down all the way to her jaw. Her features were pretty enough for a girl, pink lips and soft skin, but her most eye catching features were the green green eyes and the… mark on her forehead.

No Way. It couldn't have been that easy!

She frowned, glancing in his general direction with confusion furrowing her brows but she turned and let 'Mrs. Weasley' know the side room was clear of doxies and dust. Oh, this was going to be interesting! Madara was going to be so jealous when he found out! Now, all he had to do was get some blood…

Easiest way would be to attack but magicals had their own surprises and he was surrounded so that might not be the best idea. She was also part of his family, no matter how distant now…. Asking would probably look weird and willingly giving blood to a stranger was a no no… So he would just have to seduce it from her!

"Here we are, my boy," Dumbledore proclaimed with a small smile.

After having gone back to the dining room and explaining the basics to his brother, they had both believed it best to let Izuna try first. He was the more personable of the two and the more likely to succeed. Then they had to track down the old man and convince him, which wasn't hard really, that Izuna wanted to help clean so he could start building bonds with their new housemates. So now they were standing exactly where he had been an hour prior.

"Thanks," he grinned cheerfully as they went inside and another round of introductions proceeded. He didn't really care for the others but it was good to know his clan member's name was Rosalie.

It was extremely boring work, dusting and killing vermin that they managed to flush out. At least he was able to listen to the conversations between the friends… not that it was anymore interesting as they were talking about classes. Izuna used his time wisely though, subtly getting closer and closer to the other side of the room where Rosalie was working. Her long sleeved tattered shirt was making her sweat more than the others but it would just be another seduction tactic he could use. Only a few minutes later he was finally, finally, working side by side with his goal. As they went to open a cupboard Izuna could hear the little shuffling that meant doxis were hiding there. It was perfect.

With no flourish, Rosalie yanked the door open and shrieked when the little blue demons came screeching out. Izuna spun, his bottle spraying before her surprise had even ended and his other arm wrapped around her shoulder to prevent her from tripping backwards. He ignored the dying twitches of the doxies and instead smirked roguishly at the girl halfway lying in his arms. She stared at him for a moment, unable to comprehend what had happened.

"Careful there. Wouldn't want to fall and hurt such a beautiful face now would we?"

Her face turned a beautiful red.

That was only the beginning.

Every day he would touch her or corner her in a new way. Her friends were now throwing suspicious looks his way, Madara was amused, and Rosalie was growing increasingly flustered. Izuna, on the other hand was slightly worried because he had seen those healing bruises. Who had harmed his clanmate enough that there was bruising everywhere (he wasn't spying on her bathing. Nope) and that nobody in the house was aware of it. Well… he'd just have to get that out of her as well.

"Hey there-"

"Ugh! I swear you're stalking me!"

Izuna snickered. "Come on. We live in the same dingy house. It's just coincidence-"

"My arse it is!"

"Hey now! Whyever would you think such dastardly things of me?"

Her glare could have melted flesh off of bone. Izuna just grinned and sidled closer, boxing her in again. This time he would go for the kill. When she opened her mouth to talk, he swooped in, slamming his lips to hers. Her whole body tensed and the cutest squeak left her throat but Izuna wasn't going to stop over that right now. He had some seduction to work on.

It was probably a minute of him ravishing, tugging and licking and biting her lips (too bad she didn't open her mouth but that could always be done later), before she had enough sense of self to shove him away. And oh good lord she had become even more beautiful. The mark on her forehead had darkened and seemed to writhe like a flickering shadow, a blush had stolen across her cheeks highlighting the new demonic scales that were sitting in the corner of her eyes. Her nails were definitely longer because she had torn his shirt just shoving him away and her green eyes had flecks of red and yellow. He wondered what else had changed as he licked his lips, delighting in the taste she left behind.

Then she was gone, fleeing down the hallway. Izuna was disappointed the encounter was so short but he was excited at the new challenge. Now she knew his tactics but not the endgame. How would dear Rosalie fair?


	3. Chapter 3

Missing Link

Chapter 3- Hogwarts Express.

Author's note- sorry about it still being sloppy, I'm going to be watching the movie and reading the book this weekend to help this story this weekend.

Rosalie was not surprised in the least when Dumbledore left nearly right after she was cleared. He saw that she had been prepared for him no showing up on time or at the last minute. He never expect for her to have taken her place as Heiress Potter. Watching the courtroom pack up, Rosalie thought it was safe to assume that she could leave. As she walked out she nearly crashed into Mr. Weasley who looked like a nervous wreck who inquired about the verdict.

"Dumbledore didn't say-" Mr. Weasley began before Rosalie cut him off.

"Dumbledore came in late, he was only there long enough to hear the verdict," Rosalie said. "I got off, cleared of all charges."

Mr. Weasley looked almost betrayed at the thought that Dumbledore was late and Rosalie didn't have any help but at the mention that she was cleared he brightened up and embraced her.

"Rosalie that's wonderful. It's a shame that Albus got there late, and I can't even pretend that I wasn't worried-"

Mr. Weasley was then cut off by the courtroom doors opening yet again as Wizengamot were leaving the courtroom to go back to their jobs.

"Merlin's beard Rosalie." Mr. Weasley said as he was looking pale as they moved towards that wall as wizards passed by. "You were tried by a full court."

At that comment Rosalie managed to confirm that this was not normal and that the Ministry were trying to set her up to fall, this attempt had failed since she had prepared with Hermione and Remus to see what she could do.

She nodded towards the few people who she had impressed with her requesting the pensieve so they could view her memory of the dementors, which unfortunately revealed what they showed her, but in the end she was cleared and made Fudge look like a bully to minors.

So Fudge passed by while pretending that what was in front of him was much more important than taking a glance at her, while his lap toad looked ready to hex her. Good day.

"I'll take you straight back to you can tell the other the good news while I have to go and take care of that toilet in Bethnal Green," Mr. Weasley said as they left for the Atrium.

While they were going by the disgusting fountain, Rosalie looked on the other side and felt a pull of sorts to the person she looked at.

He was tall and rather muscular more so than than Izuna and Madara. He wore billowing robes much like Snape and had some very odd tattoos that were going across his face. He had dark red hair much like her mother and solid black eyes. His eyes looked dull when he glanced over but they widened when his eyes landed on the mark on her forehead. She quickly turned away not wanting to have interaction with someone who looked like they could snap her in half.

Once she got through the fire place back to Grimmauld place she was nearly flung right back to the Ministry when she attacked by her bushy haired friend when began to demand to know her verdict.

"Cleared of all charges, I demanded to be able to submit memories which that alone cleared me. It only took so long because Fudge loves to hear himself talk."

"Let's hope he never hears what you talk about," Hermione said letting her up.

Rosalie, upon returning, had planned on talking to Sirius about how much influence the Potter family had so she could see how she could use it to her advantage in the coming year. But to her bad luck the people Sirius was talking to were fast becoming her most disliked people. The Uchiha brothers, while they really haven't tried anything (except the incident that shall not be mentioned) she had felt uneasy about them in that they reminded her of Voldemort almost.

Turning back to her friend to avoid thinking of the two, who based on her track record, would likely try to kill her by the end of year (her money was actually on the elder one).

"Yeah, let's hope not. He would likely try to stick some bogus charge on me. But I would figure a way out, always do. So anything happen while I was the ministry?"

Hermione then seemed to brighten up at that statement. "Our letters came in and you won't believe it! Professor Flitwick chose me to be the Ravenclaw girl Prefect."

"That's great Mione!" Rosalie smiled, "You're another step closer to your goal of Headgirl. That it?"

Hermione then seemed hesitant, "Well the human trashcan seems to have gotten a badge as well even though I know he doesn't meet the requirements for a Prefect. He has the emotional range of a teaspoon and his grades alone should have pulled out of the running. So I suggest avoiding the kitchen while Mrs. Weasley celebrates his badge."

Rosalie nodded. "I see, well if he loses it to someone who really deserves it it will be his own fault. I'll be in the library if you need me. I need to check something on the effects of Dragon Fire," Rosalie said as she turned to head just there.

"Just be careful. Dumbledore set up spells to see who goes in and out there. I don't know if he set anything to go off if you are in there too long or pick up a certain book," Hermione said while sharing her concern for the lack of trust in the Headmaster in recent years especially after last year before the third task when she found out that he could have gotten her out of the damn Tournament within the first 12 hours of her name flying out of that damn goblet.

Rosalie nodded as she snuck past where the Weasley were celebrating Ron's Prefect badge. She had the feeling that he had totally forgot where she dissolved their friendship after her name came out of the Goblet. Ron acts like an arse and then expects her and Hermione to be okay with that. Before she likely would be desperate for anything kind of relation, but she was sick of having Ron bad mouth herself and Hermione when they didn't heed his commands.

The night proceeded like normal she was in the black library while she was seeing the effects of Dragon Fire. So far it seemed to be safe to say that the dragon didn't have anything to do with what's been happening to her. She was beginning to think that it might be an creature inheritance from somewhere on her family tree. It could be that it would be somewhere on her father's side but there was something that was telling her that her thought about it coming from her father was wrong. But that would lead her to her mother which could make sense except that it meant that her maternal grandparents, or at least one of them, wasn't human.

Would that mean that her Aunt was in the same boat as her? No, that couldn't be it. Her aunt couldn't be having the same issues. If she was she would have broke already knowing her.

So maybe her mum was adopted or Petunia and her Mother were actually half sisters. The one thing she knew was that her grandmother Evy Evans had married once, so either her Aunt or her Mum had been the result of an affair and had been welcomed into the family by her grandpa Patrick Evans.

Now it was all a matter on what happened, since it was very unlikely that her Aunt would ever answer a letter she sent via Aries (Who was currently in the room that Sirius had cleared out for her upon seeing that she wanted nothing to do with Ron, and thought that his goddaughter could do with some time away from the banshee's cleaning spree when her trial was coming up. Though now Rosalie had no intention of moving rooms).

It wasn't until Molly literally dragged her out of the library that she really saw anyone else. She ignored Molly as she ranted about how bad it was to be the library. Once in the dinning room she quickly got out of her grip once she saw that she was trying to get her to sit next to Ron and that was going to be a big no and the only other seat available happened to be between Hermione on the right and Madara Uchiha on the left.

This dinner like many others here so far was a disgusting affair thanks to Ron's eating habits, but it later became much interesting when random small knifes began to be thrown at Ron.

She already knew who it was, seeker reflexes helped with that. Madara was the one throwing knifes at him based on the way she felt a small breeze on her arm seconds before the knife hit near Ron.

When she finished eating she was quick to excuse herself to get away from the Banshee bomb that was getting ready to blow.

When back to her room she began to pack her belongings up to get ready for the next day and the train. She was finally going back to Hogwarts. After packing everything up she laid down for the night.

Upon morning it was easy to say that it was total chaos for the Weasley's, they didn't think to pack last night. Well it was more last minute things for Ginny and the Twins. As for Ron, he had to pack up everything in the disaster area he had called a room while he was here.

While morning chaos happened Rosalie noticed that the two ninjas were nowhere to be seen, she could only hope that was a good sign.

~~~Scene Break~~~

Finally! Those two annoying friends (coughbodyguardscough), though the red head seemed more of a stalker than a friend considering the blackette always spurned him, had left to go to the prefect meeting. Whatever the hell it was, it had made them leave so now he finally had access to Rosalie alone again. Dropping down from the ceiling outside the witches compartment where he'd been lounging since the train had left, Izuna grinned predatorily.

The lock was no problem to a ninja of his status and he slammed the door open with a flourish. Rosalie jumped so high off the seat that he couldn't help but laugh as she 'umphed' on the landing.

"Oh Merlin…. It's you again," she growled with so much disdain that it seemed to drip from her words. "Now I know for a fact you're stalking me. What other reason would you have to show up right when Ron and Mione leave?"

"Ah still throwing those accusations around I see!"

He plopped himself down on the same seat, a little farther than he'd like, but getting closer slowly was more of a surprise than trying to molest her now with her guard up. Oh did he think molest. No no… Seduce. That's right. His grin grew and his cousin shifted closer to the wall placing her back to it so he was in her vision completely. He would have to play this carefully and slowly, keeping his body language relaxed and easy flowing. Oh! This girl was such a lovely challenge compared to the cursed fangirls back home.

"Of course! Because they're true! I don't know how you do it-"

"I'm a ninja."

Her speech stuttered to a halt as she stared at him with wide green eyes. He lifted his right arm onto the backrest of the seat and let it rest there close to her hair. Oh he wanted to stroke it so bad but slow was better right now.

"Well? Aren't you going to ask question? I've heard you're a curious little thing and you've asked quite a bit about me and my brother. Well… You've got a main, verifiable source right in front of you!"

She shifted, finally unfreezing, and slowly brought her arms up to cross in front of her chest hiding some of her beautiful cleavage. Not that those hideous unpractical robes didn't already do a good job of that. Her mouth opened and closed silently a few time before any actual noise was made. He just sat and grinned while she gathered her wits. He had a few hours after all.

"Aren't… Wouldn't… If-If you're a ninja… Then wouldn't anything you say be suspect?"

He winced dramatically bring his free arm up to clench above his heart. "Always with those barbed words."

"Even if they are true?" she bit back drily.

"Maybe~! But Dumbledore isn't going to tell you anything as long as he wants our alliance in this war so really you've only got me and my brother to ask."

Her face was so easy to read. If they ever took her back with them she would need to learn some better masks. As open as she was emotionally (to him anyway) she would die quickly in the Elemental Nations. Then her eyes were cold and her face sort of turned to stone. That was better!

"Very well. You seem open to questions but what are you going to ask for in return?"

"Smart! I only want a little more time with you, ya know? You're always trying to avoid me and that's not very fair is it? What have I done to you?"

"Other than steal my first bloody kiss!?"

"Really!?" He sat forward, scooting his arm closer so it now sat behind her head, his fingers brushing against the window. He wasn't close enough to kiss but it was definitely an invasion of personal space. With her back to the wall she couldn't move away without outright standing up and going to the seat across the way but it seemed she had a little more pride than fleeing. Or maybe she wanted another kiss? Whatever it was her guard had shot up again so he plopped backwards, still much closer than before though.

"Well it's not everyday you hear about a girl that hasn't even kissed before."

"You're trying to go off topic," she exclaimed suddenly, her eyes alighting.

"Man, you got me."

Izuna's predatory grin was back. This was going right where it needed to. She just needed to ask a bit more and he would be right there!

She grumbled, her hands clenching on her still crossed arms. Her green eyes were gaining bits of color again. It probably meant she was getting defensive but this time he would be ready.

"What exactly brought ninja's to Britain?"

"Weeeell. That's a little classified but as an apology for last time I guess I could tell you a little bit. See a long time ago our clan lost something precious over here. Madara and I are just here to get it back."

She grumbled, "Then why don't you take it and go."

Izuna snickered and shifted his upper body forward, now a hand span away from touching her, and tossed his left hand in the air negligently. "We _lost_ it. So obviously we have to _find_ it before we can leave. It's an extremely important part of our heritage."

"Oh right," she said sounding as if what she had said before was the dumbest thing ever.

"Any other questions?"

"Why make an alliance with Dumbledore. Voldemort seems more the type for… ninjas. Not that I'm complaining! I'd rather you two not be on his side," she yelped, her arms loosening significantly.

"Hm. Ninja work in the shadows and that monster you called Voldemort is sort… very open. Not that we can't do that as well, it's just a lot more difficult. Also, he's a mass murdering psychopath. Not one somebody wants to make a deal with as they're more likely to turn on you in the end. Aaaaaand Dumbledore has a better chance of helping us find our lost object. Did that answer well enough?"

"Well, they are logical reasons-"

"I know right?" His leg moved over bumping into her knee. "My big brother is totally awesome at the logical stuff! He had to explain that to me on the way."

"What are you-"

By now he had decided he was close enough to catch her off guard so he surged forward, catching her wrists as they came up in defence with the nails turned to claws. It was interesting that her blood was activating already considering he hadn't really done anything yet but it was also good she was being so extremely cautious. Being cautious of him wasn't that great for his seducing plan but there was no challenge he couldn't overcome eventually.

"You know your mark is really very interesting," he murmured, his lips barely touching his. "It flickers like a shadow and I'm sure it's the cause of this beautiful transformation happening right now. Let's see if I can't get it as far as the first time~!"

Rosalie fought back. She bit at his lips, succeeding in drawing blood, but Izuna only moaned and pushed harder. He was so used to pain that that little bit was only adding to his pleasure. And! Her mouth was now open for invasion so he took the chance. When she tried to bite his tongue off he shoved her wrist into one hand and grabbed her jaw with his now free fingers. It was a battle for dominance at it's finest. Her claws shredded his shirt trying to get at skin but he was much much stronger and had no problems forcing them down into her lap. Her jaw worked against his hand and her whole body was starting to buck underneath him which wasn't helping his own state but going too far now would just be stupid.

He pulled away slightly, murmuring, "Come now, just enjoy it. I swear it can pleasurable if you'll just let me-"

"Go die," she snarled, her eyes being overtaken by the yellows and reds and her strength became that much more. Surprise he lost grip of her wrists and leaned back to avoid the clumsy swipe.

Well, then he would just have to resort to hugs if she didn't like kisses~

He wrapped his arms around her, trapping her arms again as he went to town on her neck. Kissing and licking and sucking (with some thrown in biting for spice) as her growls became more inhuman sounding. Suddenly there was the feeling of little lumps forming on her back and her head fell to the side no longer trying to tear at his own neck, instead letting him do as she pleased. Her growling turned to loud keening and Izuna was pretty sure this whole section of the train could hear her. Then there were hurried footsteps coming in this direction and he could make out the higher pitched voice of the naggy friend.

Damn. HIs time was up.

He let her fall bonelessly onto the seat, her fiery eyes looking at him in confusion as he walked to the door and grabbed it just as the bodyguards tried to open it.

He gave a glance back at her slowly reverting form and grinned lecherously.

"Madara was right! Checking out this train was so totally worth it."

And then he was gone leaving Hermione to fling the door open and fuss over the very disheveled and angry (and most definitely curious) Rosalie Potter behind.

"Rosalie! What happened! I heard weird noises from the other side of the cart! Are you okay," Hermione asked her friend who was trying to straighten out her clothing as she had a glazed look in her eyes. "Rosa what happened to your eyes?"

Rosalie's eyes widened as she fell straight down from her high at the tone and question that Hermione just voiced. "I don't' know what your talking about Mione."

"Rosalie Potter you answer me right now!" Hermione said as she stood firmly in front of the door.

"Some kind of heritance from my mom. I think." Rosalie said in defeat knowing that her best friend would find out eventually somehow. "It's a sort of transformation of some kind. All I know is that it's dangerous and if anyone else found out about it they would likely start calling me a dark witch again."

"Rosalie what's on your neck?" Hermione asked staring right at her neck.

Rosalie touched the area of her neck that was in question and eyes widen as she felt felt groves from teeth.

Hermione, realizing the imminent explosion, covered her ears as she got ready for what happened next.

"THAT BASTARD! I WILL KILL HIM," Rosalie exploded as she accidently showed Hermione the partial transformation she had been talking about, before the bookworm had to calm her best friend down with promises of helping in any revenge plot she would come up with.


	4. Chapter 4

Missing Link

Chapter 4- Welcome Back to Hogwarts

Once the train stopped it was obvious to anyone who saw her that Rosalie Potter was not happy and that someone had already upset her. After the events last year during the Tri-wizard Tournament many now knew not to mess with the Girl-Who-Lived.

"Rosa, calm down you're making people think your hex happy again," Hermione said scolding her as they made their way off the train.

Rosalie let out a huff as she hopped off. "You know I don't mean too. I'm just annoyed that bastard left a mark and I want payback but I know I have to wait before I do something. I have to plan and be patient."

"You act like you're about to go to war with him," Hermione told her with amusement.

"For me I am," Rosalie replied as Ginny came up to them.

"Rosalie I know that you had a falling out with my brother last year for understandable reasons. But he still thinks that the 'Golden Trio' as he calls your group are still going strong." Ginny told her with sarcastic emphasis on the group name showing that she thought the idea of being called part of the Golden Trio was stupid just as the two Ravens did.

"Idiot. I curse him and he still think we can be called friends," Rosalie nearly growled.

"Rosalie just calm down. He's an idiot if he thinks that we'll be friends with him he'll be in for a big surprise," Hermione said while putting a hand on her raven haired friend's shoulder. "Ginny can always tell Lavender and Pavarti to spread that we're not friends with Ronald anymore. Now let's get to one of the carriages before we have to walk to the castle."

They walked along the pathway to where the carriages would be to grab one before they would really be stuck walking to the castle. Upon getting to the line of carriages that were still there Rosalie couldn't help but give a double take at the horse like reptilian creature that was pulling the were completely fleshless, their black coats clinging to their skeletons, of which every bone was visible. Their heads were dragonish, and their pupil-less eyes white and staring. Wings sprouted from each wither — vast, black leathery wings that looked as though they ought to belong to giant bats. Standing still and quiet in the gloom, the creatures looked eerie and sinister.

Rosalie couldn't help but stare at the creature. Why were the carriages being pulled by them this year?

"Rosalie where's Ares? He's usually attached to your shoulder when we're at Hogwarts," Ginny asked as she knocked Rosalie out of her staring. "What are you staring at anyway?"

"You mean you can't see the horse creatures?" Rosalie said in surprise. "And Ares didn't want to stay in the cage so he flew ahead last night. He'll show up sometime tomorrow."

"Rosalie what are you talking about? The carriages always pull themselves," Hermione said sounding slightly worried.

"Don't worry I can see them too, Rosalie Potter," A dreamy voice said cutting into the what had the possibility of turning into an argument between the two witches.

Turning to the voice Rosalie saw that it was fellow Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood, who was reading her father's magazine upside down.

"While it's good that I'm not crazy, why is it that Hermione, and mostly likely Ginny, can't see them?" Rosalie asked the younger girl who seemed to have answers that most people would never consider.

"They can only be seen by those who have seen death," Luna said causing Rosalie to yet again to feel rather depressed at the unintentional reminder of last year.

"Oh." was all Rosalie said for the rest of the ride to the castle.

Rosalie, once in the great Hall, was once again confronted by the bastard Izuna. She already had her revenge in place so she managed to keep a calm face.

"Hello Love," Izuna called out to her as he took the seat on her left at the Ravenclaw Table. She already had her wand in her hand ready to cast a spell if the sly bastard tried anything.

"Don't think I forgot what happen on the train. Try anything and no one here will take you seriously for the rest of your life," she hissed.

Izuna just raised an eye at his cousin's threat just what could she do? As far as he knew her powers for now were only limited to a transformation and nothing else, but it could be possible that she was hiding something or she was going to use her polished stick to do something.

His flower was about to say something else before her bushy haired friend pulled back on her ear as the green robed elder woman walked in followed by a crowd of frightened 11 year old. From there his flower and several other of the female ravens began to take bets about how many of the children would be placed into each house.

He found it rather ridiculous that they separated the children into these houses at such young (by their standards) ages, it only ended in bitter rivalries that benefited no one.

While this pointless sorting happen he took a look around this Great Hall as it was called. There was nothing to cause alarm, minus the ticking time bomb that his brother appearing to look irritated at the Pink monstrosity that was speaking to him. He had briefly met the Toad like woman and found her to be too much like the small group of samurai he had met when he had been cutting through the Land of Iron that one time during his early teens. It (he refused to believe that thing was part of the fairer gender) had extreme pride in this pureblood bullshit that they spewed to his brother and himself since arriving under the pretense of the Treaty (which was really only half the reason of them being here.). Though, from what he saw there was little to no honor unlike the samurai. The magical world seemed to be all talk no bite.

In all honestly this marrying your cousin tradition they had going on seemed to have really harmed and dumb down their intelligence. At least their clan kept careful track of cousins and how closely they were related before they were allowed to marry. Hopefully his little Rose wasn't affected by this inbreeding that seemed to run wild here.

Looking towards the front of this hall her saw that the emerald robed woman was done sorting the little brats and it was on to the actual meal. While he couldn't really do anything with his precious Rose in front of so many people, he could close the small distance that was between them.

But of course his prize had to make it difficult for him by trying to stab him with her spare spoon (he was curious on how she learn to stab things with a spoon of all things), so it was a work in progress. But he found himself slightly off track when some boy about his age of 17, came up to Rosalie from the other side of the Table.

"Ah Potter there you are. So are you on the team this year?" Teams. What kind of team related activities did this school have?

"Yeah. Unless Madam Pompey says otherwise. Davis thought we should look for a backup seeker just in case something happens, like the other year when I broke my arm in five places when I fell off my broom somehow," his dear Rosalie said as she took a bite out of a piece of bread.

Taking a quick glance at her food choices he noticed that she was eating the few things that weren't covered in grease. So she took care of her health? Another plus about her in his book. But now to find out more about this broom team Rosalie was talking with this boy about.

"What is this team you are talking about ?" he interrupted.

His flower looked ready to brush him off but apparently decided against it. "It's Quidditch. I'm not all that good explaining the game mechanics so you can talk to Davis about that or wait for the tryouts to get a bit of a sample about the game. I don't really know much about the other positions but I'm the seeker. My job is to catch the snitch, a small gold ball that flits around at high speeds. I don't have much do with the rest of the game," Rosalie said as she watched with a rather vindictive gleam in her eye, that Izuna most likely saw, as he took a drink from his goblet.

Her revenge was rather fast acting and the shinobi knew something was up (likely because of the look in her eye) but she at least she got to see the surprise on his face as his skin turned a rather nice vibrant shade of pink. Sadly he decided to do the damn vanishing trick he and his brother had up their sleeves before phase two of the potion started.

She hope he liked antlers.


	5. Chapter 5

sorry about this not being a chapter. I've deciced to rewrite this story (again sorry) I've just posted the story under the name Surviving Fourth Year with the Uchiha Brothers.


End file.
